BHS: Operation Digital Dragon
by Dracomon221
Summary: Drobomon had been enjoying her somewhat small vacation at Kayla's old home, until a Portal opens. San Fransokyo has mysteries of missing food, equipment, and many destroyed buildings in some parts of town. Will Drobomon be safe? Or will she be captured and be taken into studying. Will Hiro and his friends Help Drobomon? Or destroy every piece of Data she has?
1. Chapter 1: Digital meets Techital

**Chapter 1: Digital meets Techital**

 **Me: Hia people! It's me back for another Crossover! :D This time the star digimon in this will be...Drobomon!**

 **Drobomon: Finally I'm used for once!**

 **Me: Oh why do you say that?**

 **Drobomon: *Is annoyed and shows a rubber ducky and squeaks it saying 'Squeaker'**

 **Me: You can't use that kind of language Drobomon! I don't want this rating to go up any farther! Anyway, this is a Crossover with Big Hero 6 that my brother gave me an Idea for, but It was HTTYD. So that will come up soon. :D Now CHAPPIE COMMENCE!**

Drobomon

I was outside on this beautiful summer afternoon, I was perched in the half dead tree in Kayla's Backyard. We recently stayed in America for a while since there was something going on there. I missed Kayla's old House. So roomy and nice, I even forgot why we stayed in Japan for the summer. I sighed and lied down on the branch I perched on.

My metallic parts shining on the sun, I decided to take a doze when I felt something poke me, I moaned and ignored it. It poked me again and I fell down and flashed awake and let out a yelp. I looked up and saw Kayla laughing. I growled, then playfully jumped on her and pawed on her chest.

"Oh no! Spare me o' Great and Powerful Drobomon!" Kayla wailed, pretending to be scared. I grinned and got off her and she got up. "I missed this place, I never want to leave here; or you." I told her and I sat by her, she sat down criss-cross and I rested my head on her knee.

I then fell asleep as she stroked my neck scales. It felt so nice, like the good old times we had before Dracomon joined us. I felt something buzz inside of me. I felt something bad, it was right under me! I shot open my eyes as a portal opened and I was dragged in, I used my claws to grip the earth under me.

Kayla grabbed my paws and she kept pulling me out. But the portal was too strong for her and she slipped and fell, lost her grip and I was taken away. I roared for help but my voice was blocked from getting to the surface as the portal closed up and there was nothing but black.

I woke up on pavement in a Dark Alleyway. I shook my head and looked up, I saw so many lights and building I had no idea where to go. I unfolded my metallic wings and flew up to the top of a building I was between. I saw so many things from up there, people, cars zooming by the stores and motels. I looked around to find a sign telling where I am. I looked by a place which I believe is a bridge leading to a port, saying 'Port of San Fransokyo.' I wasn't in America anymore. Or anywhere with people I trust. I decided to sit down and gaze down there.

After a good two hours I felt hungry. I looked around and saw a food stand to see many things. I widened my eyes and opened my wings and flew down in the shadows. I went behind the man working there he put out a Hot Dog, he turned away to get the condiments when I bent my head and ate the Hot Dog whole.

I ducked down. He squirted Ketchup and Mustard on nothing. "Where did...eh I'll do a Hamburger." Her unwrapped foil with a steaming hot Hamburger and put on ketchup, mustard, and tomato. He turned away and then I struck again and ate the Hamburger like the Hot Dog and ducked down again.

He turned back to see the Hamburger gone. "Is someone stealing these!? Where are they going!?" He yelled frustrated and got a steaming hot Pizza this time. He turned and looked to see if it was there, it was and he went to get a napkin and I bit the pizza and ate more then I heard a gasp. I widened my eyes and looked at the man. He was paralyzed in fear, I chuckled nervously and he called the Po-po. I then flew off with the Pizza. I hear sirens and looked behind me. I saw about three cop cars with and animal control van behind them. _I'm not gonna get caught! I can't!_ I thought to myself and thrust my way around sharp corners and a cop car smashed into a lamp post. I laughed, took a bite of the pizza and saw a donut stand. I dove for it and grabbed a baker's dozen.

I heard a cop yell: "Not the Donuts! We need to catch that thing!" They sped up and I flew faster, I wasn't going to use my afterburners yet. They were going to be used when it was an emergency.

I made a swift turn and crashed into a sign. It said 'Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.' I must have crashed at a school or...something. I really didn't want to see what was in there, then there were cop cars surrounding me. I whipped my head around and a Helicopter flew above me with a huge, bright light shining above me. I had to think quick. I burst up into the air, nearly crashing into the Helicopter and sped off the light still shining on me. I kept flying, until I realised, I need to defend myself. I flipped over and put on my laser goggles. " **Techno Laser!** " I shot multiple lasers at the Helicopter and street to stop the cars.

I kept flying and I wouldn't stop. No matter how much I'm tired. I then had to do it. _I have to shoot the Helicopter down, but I don't want to hurt the people. I'll do a non-powerful shot at the cops and Helicopter then._ I flipped over again and shot a weak laser at both the Helicopter and the cops and they stopped.

 _Yes! I knew that would work!_ I laughed in triumph and looked behind me. I flew and saw glimpses of people. I looked and saw five teens and a white balloon kinda thing. I watched them and until I looked forward I crashed onto a rooftop and crashed into a brick structure and a door. I blacked out.

 **Me: Very nice! I think this was a very good chappie. Let me know what you guys think, I hope that Drobomon will be okay next chappie. Which might come in a few minutes hehehe.**

 **Drobomon: Man, I'm in a bad situation here. I better make it out alive.**

 **Me: I thought you were digital? And you have Robotic Armor!**

 **Drobomon: I do but I'm not invincible!**

 **Me: riiight...anyway I'll see you guys soon! Bye! :D**

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exposed Criminal

**Chapter 2: Exposed Criminal**

 **Me: This Title sounds very intimidating, aww! Drobomon is taking a nap! :D**

 **Drobomon: *is knocked out on the brick thing last chappie***

 **Me: We better be quiet. Here is a new chappie I said would be up by now! CHAPPIE COMMENCE!**

 _Meanwhile, in the daytime._

Hiro was in his room, waking up for school. He put on some his casual outfit. A red shirt with a robot on it, a blue/black sweatshirt and his beige shorts. He slipped on his sneakers and went downstairs to his Aunt's kitchen.

"Morning Hiro, how did you sleep?" Asked Aunt Cass. "I slept alright, just a ton of noises last night." He answered. The TV in the kitchen switched to the news, then Hiro's Best Friend/Robot Companion; Baymax, came down. Hiro got his breakfast of cereal and an apple and sat down to see what happened on the news.

" _Hello San Fransokyo this is news reporter Cheryl Boston and we are here to have a peek on the incident last night."_ The TV showed the damage of what happened last night and footage of what the ruckus was.

" _As we can see, one of the people. A man saw this creature with his own eyes eating from his food stand._

 _ **(MAN) "I saw that everytime I was putting food out, it would disappear. After I turned and looked at it. I knew I uh..had to call the police."**_ " _This mechanical lizard has caused destruction to the city and the Helicopter holding other news people who caught the footage were almost found dead. From what the Lizard can do, it shoots energy lasers from it's eyes. So we advise anyone who goes out to stay inside or be careful when going out. If you see anything suspicious contact the police immidately. Let's hope our mysterious hero's will save us once again. This is Cheryl Boston and that is our news."_

Hiro gasped, he remembered from last night. He was walking home from the beach with Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go and Fred. They saw the mechanical lizard flying past them and crashing on a rooftop. _That must have been the lizard from the news. We need to catch it and make sure it won't cause any more destruction._ He thought, he ate his breakfast, grabbed his backpack. Hugged Cass goodbye, grabbed his lunch and went to school.

Drobomon

I woke up on a rooftop, my head hurt so bad. I got up and saw my armor was cracked and damaged. I sighed and limped. I opened my wings, they were good enough to fly with. I jumped and flew off, I was a bit wobbly since I was almost broken. I soared above the city, It was much more peaceful at the time.

Not so many people were outside. Then again I never know how much people _are_ outside. I then saw how much damage was done last night, I winced at how much was hurt and broken. I felt bad, but I need to survive if I want to get home.

I flew until I saw one of the teens I caught a glimpse at. It was the younger one, it seemed to head toward the school place where I crashed into the sign. I was curious to see what he was going to do, so I followed him and stayed quiet. I flew as long as I could until I heard a _zap_ and a _clink_.

I looked at my wings. They were jammed from flapping so much. I started diving until I fell into a dumpster near the teen. I cursed to myself and scrambled up and out of the dumpster, to hear a quiet gasp. It found me. I stood still, then I backed away slowly as it crept forward to me.

I didn't want him to kill me, I did my robotic dragon roar and made him fall back. I ran and wall jumped the alley and onto the rooftops and panted. I hear a door open and saw an Adult with a basket in her arms look at me, she gasped and dropped her basket and run downstairs and shut the door, locking everything on it. I rolled my eyes and sniffed the basket. _Food!_

I licked my chops and dug in. It was _so_ good. A bit stale, but delicious. I finished up and checked my wings. _Gonna need some oil on these, and some parts to fix up my armor. Maybe that Lab place might have some I can use._ I just used my wings to glide and flap every once in a while to loosen them as I went to the lab. I landed in a bush and waited for a door to open.

The young teen I saw earlier looked a bit shaken up from when I roared. He opened the door and I charged after him, I grinned and jumped through then the door shut on my face. I slowly squeaked down and grunted. "So close!" I muffled.

I tried ramming the door open with my horns.

Left a mark.

I tried lasering it down.

Left a burn, and burned a bush.

I was about to metallic claw this down until it came to me, I facepawed. "How stupid am I...it's a pull not push thing." I growled to myself and used my teeth to open the door, I walked in.

My pawsteps sounded quiet but a little tap from my glove/bracers. I saw the young teen, I studied him from a corner. A young male. I secretly followed him into his classroom without any suspicion.

Since there was no one on the halls and he might have been late. I walked in behind him from the door opening and dashed behind a machine. I peeked from behind, I saw the boy go into a lab, I sighed with relief and dashed across. I went to find an empty lab with equipment.

I looked in one with lots of tools and parts, I believe I hit the Jackpot! I crawled in and took a screwdriver, hammer, some nails and screws, oil, and a drill. I looked around to find a bag. In a drawer I found a backpack and I put the stuff in.

I zipped the bag and I heard the door open and I saw a man. It was another one I saw last night among the teens. My ears flopped and I dashed out, tripping him and people screamed seeing me running out. I was so scared, I dashed out with people on my tail.

I ran and flapped my wings to make me go faster, I took sharp turns in halls and burst out of the door and flew away to the rooftops.

I took off my armor and fixed them with the metal and screws. I put them back on and oiled my wings. Making them feel so much better. I put everything in the small backpack and I was about to take off when I heard rockets.

I looked over the edge to see a fist coming at me, I shrunk my head back just in time to see it come down and a red armored robot with a boy on his back. A girl was behind me blocking my exit and another boy with plasma lasers. There was also a person in a blue lizard like costume. My ears flopped and my eyes widened. At that moment, I knew I was screwed until I felt something inside me.

 **Me: DUN DUN DUNNN! LE CLIFFHANGER HAS RETURNED! So, I uploaded two chappies in one day in one story! NEW RECORD! :D So please give any idea's or anything that might help make the story better and better by each chappie! Dracomon, Signing out, Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3: I may be Digital

**Chapter 3: I may be Digital…**

 **Me: Well let's see how Drobomon will handle her problemo right now, as we can see. She's in a bit of a doohickey with the Six. So why am I talking? CHAPPIE COMMENCE!**

Drobomon

My chest started tingling, it went from there to my ribcage, all the way to my spine. My eyes narrowed. I felt the orb on my back glow and I felt energetic and hyper. _My afterburners! Let's hope they have enough energy…_ I thought, I unfolded my wings, snickered and jumped into the air. I sped up so fast I had a car crash stop, I saw the red Robot flying toward me. I flew around city buildings and over rooftops.

I looked over my shoulder to see them still after me. _Why are they chasing me? Am I the bad guy? Or are they confused and chasing something el-_ My thoughts changed as I saw a stream of fire almost hit me. It came from the lizard costume.

I sped away and I saw the other four jumping rooftops to get me. I barrel rolled and dove, The Robot still following I waited till he got closer. And I swooped up quick and he hit the ground. "Yes!" I laughed. I kept flying and went through a tunnel.

I heard jets behind me, _Are you kidding me? He's back! How did he catch up so- wait..his thrusters!_ The thrusters caught my eye and I flipped on my goggles and charged a laser. It missed. "Ha! Ya missed!" said the Boy on the Robot's back. I grinned and gave him an 'Oh did I?' look.

The boy widened his eyes and looked behind and saw the lasers hit the robot's thrusters. They blew up and they both crashed as we went outside of the tunnel. I laughed again and whooped. The other four outside waiting for me.

I kept flying, a stream of fire came again, I stopped, and a something heavy grabbed my wing. I looked and it was a yellow glob substance. I flapped my other wing and flew forward. A sharp noise flew into my ear as I saw a disc his my wing. It pushed me off course and I kept flying.

A blade of plasma nearly chopped my globbed wing. I moved it quick enough and flew away. I saw my working wing was almost broken. _I have to make it. I need to use my real afterburners soon._ I thought. I kept flying and soon enough and stream of fire stuck my armor. I fell down, I was diving quick.

I was scared, I have never felt this way before. I didn't want to fight. I couldn't fight at all if I wanted. I can't digivolve because Kayla wasn't here to help me. I then realised. _My orb has power, let's hope that will work._ I thought. I tried my best to use that power, but all that came out, was a clink, a clang, and a...windbreaker… I sighed and hit the street.

The hole stretched all the way as I grinded the road and hit a building. I was shaking. I tried standing, I fell down again. _This is the end...I just want to go home! I want Kayla, I want Dracomon, I want my friends again! Please let me go…_ I said to myself.

My vision weak, I felt the glow fade. Then it just when I thought I was done, the glow came back. I dragged myself up to see all Six in front of me. My Robotic side took over, I was ready to fight. My bracers on my forepaws and back paws both made them metal claws. My wings melted anything left of the yellow stuff.

I roared, the robotic sound wave blew them back. I growled. It sounded like a when one of my Favorite Tubers, Mark. Played Five Nights at Freddy's 2, The Toy Foxy, Mangle, was in the room and had the radio static. _I sound just like Mangle! Cool._ Then the lizard man jumped at me. "Super Jump! Flaming Breath of-" It was trying to make itself cool I guess, I jumped up and grabbed him, pushed him and backflipped.

I landed gracefully onto the ground. The Lizard man crashed into a building. Then the pink lady threw a pink ball at me, I whacked it back with my tail and it hit her, trapping her in a ball of pink substance.

The man with the plasma whipped them at me, I dodged as much as I could and whipped electrical gears from my wings and it shocked him good. He passed out.

It was now me, the Robot, and the boy. I got into a defensive stance and did my Mangle growl. Just as I was about to pounce, something flashed by. And a disc was thrown at me. It got me, then another, and another. I closed my eyes, charged a laser, and shot it. I heard a grunt, I opened my eyes to see the yellow girl on the ground, knocked out. I was ready for the Robot and boy to attack, when something grabbed my wings and pinned me.

I looked up to see the plasma man and lizard man. I grunted. I tried to think on how to get out of this situation. I got it, I used my tail and the metal part smacked their heads and I clawed them with my metal claws.

They were badly scratched and the robot shot his fist at me, I side-stepped and it hit the building I was in front of. I ran around them, the yellow girl tried to get me, I clawed her, as well as the pink one. The boy was shocked and I blasted the robot with a laser.

The Robot fell and the boy ran over to it. I growled as he turned to look at me, the robot got up. The boy aggravated, I wasn't scared until I saw how mad he was. He now didn't want to capture, he wanted to _kill_.

I unfolded my wings and my jets turned on this time. " _You won't kill me, boy. I may be Digital...but I can still fight!"_ I roared robotically. I flew into the air and blasted off. Wondering what to do now.

 **Me: I AM SO NOT AMAZING AT BATTLE SCENES! I don't know, tell me what you guys think about this scene. I think it was okay, but not perfect. I hope this gave you some excitement. And I will see you guys next chappie! UNTIL NEXT TIME….**


	4. Chapter 4: It's not Digital?

Chapter 4: It's not a Robot?!

Me: I have..surprisingly nothing to say..except that I'M NOW ON THE SLAM! BOOYA! (Softball, rocks my heart out :3) Now, Why talk when I can do this chappie? COMMENCE BONZAIIIII!

Drobomon

"You won't kill me boy, I may be Digital...but I can still fight!" I roared and blasted off. Leaving skid marks. I was so scared, so alone, so...angry. I didn't know what else to do, but fly away and hope they don't come, or digivolve to Dragomon and blast them away.

I landed a few hours ago on top of a roof, it smelled of food and shelter. So I stayed on the roof and managed to find a way into the attic. I had to keep quiet whenever I heard people talking in the room under me. I have snuck down during the night to grab a week's worth of food for me. Although I did get caught one night, just barely escaped.

I was going into the window when my goggles automagically flipped on and saw the boy, the boy that tried to catch me with his robot and comrades. I growled and quickly hovered up so he wouldn't find me. When he looked back, I looked on his laptop where he must have been planning something. I squinted my eyes and saw something on the search page on 'Google.'

"Robotic Dragon attacks."

Search results - 2

"Robotic Dragon attacks San Fransokyo."

"Strange Robotic Dragon with a 12 year old girl."

I widened my eyes as I saw the page, It was about us! the Digidestined! And...me... He found out..about..ME! I literally almost cried out. 'I'm so dead.' when The White, Balloon Robot looked at me. I held as still as possible while hovering. The night sky moon showing upon me, I felt like the robot was scanning me. He then pointed toward me, and the boy turned and saw me. I had a nervous grin and chuckle.

The boy jumped off the chair and ran to the window, I was so surprised that I literally jacked up my hover mode and fell down, the boy's head was hanging outside the window, looking at me. I sighed and electrocuted, I landed in a puddle! Not water! I can drink it, just not swim in it for too long! My servos in my wings, orb, and every part of my mechanical armor froze up and I powered down. My eyes closing.

I heard voices, a robotic one, and a young male voice. I couldn't open my eyes, but relied on my hearing. My orb glowed dimly and I opened my eyes slightly, enough to see. The boy! And the other's! I'm so screwed… I thought. I saw the robot coming toward me, I closed my eyes again quickly, and he might have scanned me.

"Baymax, did you get anything from the scan now?"

"No information, only digital code...override...too much..daaattttaaaaa…" The robot, 'Baymax,' had blurred and crashed. I'm not a Half-Lizard dude, I'm Digital! I thought and opened my eyes a bit. I saw that I was tied up on a table, I literally jerked my head up and tried to pull against the restraints. Baymax was rebooted and he looked up, and then at me, which I was gnawing at the restraints and one of the men, I have an extremely strong guess, was the plasma man, cried slightly. If these are yours, you can have them back! JUST LET ME GO! I thought.

The boy approached me, I growled lowly. He hesitated. He put out his hand. "Hey! It's not that easy taming me! I'm not Toothless and you're not Hiccup! This ain't How to Train your Dragon!?" I growled. He must have not heard me, but he just got closer. I snapped at his armored hand. He jumped back.

Then another man, Another extremely strong guess, I believe was the Lizard man, told him. "Wait, wait wait, Hiro. This isn't anything like How to Train your Dragon. I know almost everything about dragons!" He, I strongly guess, bragged and I FREAKING SAID THAT ALREADY! He came over, I braced myself to bite his hand off, he clenched a fist. I growled, and he threw his fist, I braced myself and flinched.

Nothing.

"Here ya go. little guy!" He said in a babying way. I opened my eyes, and right in front of me. Was a treat I will cherish for forever. A COOKIE! AND A RED VELVET MUFFIN! I LOVE THEM SOOOOOO MUCH! I opened my mouth and swiped the delicious treats from his hands. I held then toward me. I purred and cuddled them. The man crossed his arms and smiled. "All you needed to do Fred, was give it a cupcake and a cookie?" asked the boy, 'Hiro.'

The nice man, 'Fred,' had nodded. I ate the muffin and saved the cookie. I then was instantly friendly. Yep, if you give me simple sugar cookies and a Red Velvet muffin, I'll be your friend forever. Although I never did that to Kayla, she created me so I am always her BDFF! (Best Digital Friend Forever!) I had stopped thrashing around and waited.

"So, this thing was destroying everything in San Fransokyo? Who knew it was such a cute little…"

I growled again.

"Never..call me cute…" I said in my Robotic voice. Then everyone went quiet.

"What? Was it something I said?" I asked.

"IT CAN TALK?"

"What did you expect? A dragon to go all 'RAWR IMA EAT U AND UR FAMELY AND WHATNOT.' Nonsense?" I Huffed sarcastically. Then, came the big talk.

Me: SOOO SHORT! OMFG NO INSPIRATION GAD DARN IT. Oy vey. Anyway, I will be glad to have written a chappie rather than none. Be glad I wrote one today! Man, so many chappie's written up in one day..I'm gonna ice my fingers now. XD BAAIIZZ

Until next time...heheheheheh...


End file.
